1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive type LED frame and particularly to a LED lead frame mounted to a circuit by means of adhesion.
2. Description of Related Art
The LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been used as a light emitting component for years and it is the reason why the LED is adopted in many light devices such as a car light, a traffic indicating baton and illumination device that the LED is small sized and less power consumption being needed. Hence, for the product deign, the LED plays an indispensable role. The principle for operating the LED is a solid crystal or chip A is passed through with positive and negative currents so as to emit light. Mostly, the arrangement for the LED is in that the solid crystal or chip A is located at a led frame, which can extend outward a contact pole, and is packaged to form a lead frame with the solid crystal or chip A. Then, the lead frame is mounted to a circuit board for connecting the circuit thereon to form a close circuit. Accordingly, the lead frame design is a subject of research and development pursued by manufactures and also a subject of improvement to be performed by the manufactures. Currently, the surface melting technology (SMT) is getting popular being adopted for joining electronic components and the conventional way of the LED lead frame being mounted to a circuit board with insertion is needed to improve substantially.